The present invention relates in general to splints used for the temporary support of an injured limb, and more particularly to a splint used for the stabilization and traction of a long bone extremity fracture.
Heretofore, long bone traction splints employed ischial pads for fixed placement in the vicinity of proximal femoral bone. While a long bone traction splint has been made with the ischial pads having pivotal movement, such long bone traction splints were not arranged for simultaneous adjustment of the extent of a singular opposing side member of the frame and the angular adjustment of the ischial pad. Additionally, the angular movement of the ischial pad relative to the frame of the traction splint was not selectively restricted or limited.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,991, to Lee, issued on Dec. 13, 1983, for a Splint, there is disclosed a splint that includes upper and lower limb support sections. The support sections are connected so that one section of the frame can be adjusted to a position inclined upwardly or downwardly relative to the other section of the frame, or can be moved to a position extending laterally at an angle away from the other section of the frame, or can be adjusted to a position involving up, down and lateral movement of the sections of the frame for the purpose of angulated limb setting.
Reel Research And Development Inc. of Ben Lomond, Calif., has manufactured and sold a REEL SPLINT 8800 SERIES traction splint in which there are upper and lower limb support sections. The limb support sections are connected so that one section of the frame can be adjusted to a position inclined upwardly or downwardly relative to another section of the frame, or can be moved to a position extending laterally at an angle away from the other section of the frame, or can be adjusted to a position involving up, down and lateral movement of the sections of the frame. Additionally, the upper support section of the splint includes an ischial pad having pivotal movement. The REEL SPLINT 8800 Series traction splint also included devices for holding the parallel side members of the lower support section of the frame in the selected positions for adjusting the length of the lower section of the frame. At the end of the splint body opposite the ischial pad are swivel connectors for detachable traction mechanism and a retractable support stand in the vicinity of the foot of the frame.
Dyna Med, Inc. of Carlsbad, Calif., has manufactured and sold HARE traction splints, such as the classic HARE traction splint and the TRAC III traction splint in which the traction splint includes a linear and fixed ischial pad. Dyna Med has also manufactured and sold a HARE compact traction splint which includes a fixed perineal pad. Minto Research and Development of Redding, Calif., has manufactured and sold a SAGER 204 traction splint which is positioned between the patient's legs, resting the ischial perineal cushion against the pubis.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,428, to Hare, issued on Nov. 11, 1969, for Combined Splint And Traction Device discloses an arcuate cradle swivelly mounted on tubular sections of a frame, the length of which can be adjusted. A U-shaped support member is attached to rods of the frame at the foot of the splint. An arrangement at the foot of the traction splint applies traction to the injured limb.
In the patent to Holmes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,794, issued on May 11, 1982, for Traction Splint, there is disclosed a retractable U-shaped support leg at the foot of a frame and a traction applying mechanism at the foot of the frame. A U-shaped section joins adjacent sides of the frame which is located on the opposite end of the frame with respect to the traction applying mechanism.